goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Warren Cook gets Grounded for Triple Tragedy (Slippy V’s Version)
Warren Cook gets Grounded for Triple Tragedy is a GoAnimate Special with the plot and transcript being created by Slippy V. Cast Warren Cook ~ Voiced by Brian Alan Cook ~ Voiced by Alan Slippy V ~ Voiced by Professor DavidtheAnimationGuy ~ Voiced by David JosephComedian2000 ~ Voiced by Diesel louielouie95 ~ Voiced by Eric BrandontheMovieGuy ~ Voiced by Eric RobertCoatesAnimation ~ Voiced by Young Guy HiddenintheBasement ~ Voiced by Young Guy Mrs. Shaw ~ Voiced by Kate Mr. Dike ~ Voiced by Simon Transcript Warren is in his room at the computer laughing Warren: "Yes! I finally made the Openings to Up 1988, A Bug's Life 1989, Lilo and Stitch 1990 and Planes 1991, real not fake." appears in Warren's room, Warren is shocked Warren: "Oh shoot! It's my Dad!" Alan: "Warren, I just got off the phone from Slippy V and he said you uploaded the Openings to Up 1988, A Bug's Life 1989, Lilo and Stitch 1990 and Planes 1991, real not fake. Did you do this?" Warren: "Um, yes!" Alan: "Let me have a look." gets off the computer and Alan sits on the chair, a couple of moments later, he becomes shocked due to 4 fake VHS openings Alan: "Warren Cook! Those 4 openings are fake! Up was released in 2009, A Bug's Life was released in 1998, Lilo and Stitch was released in 2002 and Planes was released in 2013. I can't stand you making fake VHS openings anymore. That's it! I am closing your YouTube account and you will never get your account back ever again!" Warren: (crying ) "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" closes Warren's YouTube account Alan: "There, now your account is closed! I am going to call DavidtheAnimationGuy, louielouie95, JosephComedian2000, BrandontheMovieGuy, Slippy V, RobertCoatesAnimation, Mrs. Shaw and Mr. Dike. They will be here in 15 minutes." minutes later, Warren, Alan, DavidtheAnimationGuy, louielouie95, JosephComedian2000, BrandontheMovieGuy, Slippy V, RobertCoatesAnimation, Mrs. Shaw and Mr. Dike are in the living room Alan: "Warren, these visitors are here to see you." Slippy V: "I am Slippy V. You started making a fake VHS opening again." Mrs. Shaw: "Hey, Mrs. Shaw here. You are a bad student of mine." Mr. Dike: "My name is Mr. Dike. You still keep doing bad stuff you weren't supposed to do." louielouie95: "My name is louielouie95. Monsters University didn't exist on VHS." DavidtheAnimationGuy: "I am DavidtheAnimationGuy. I can't stand you always getting into trouble on YouTube." JosephComedian2000: "My name is JosephComedian2000. I still dislike your YouTube nonsense comments." BrandontheMovieGuy: "My name is BrandontheMovieGuy. You are such a troll in the history." RobertCoatesAnimation: "This is me RobertCoatesAnimation.There is no need to defy your punishments." HiddenintheBasement: "Sorry. I’m late everyone. This is me HiddenintheBasement. I hope you learned your lesson about fake VHS stuff." Mrs. Shaw: "Warren, this will teach you a lesson. You will be wearing a diaper for the rest of your natural born life." Mr. Dike: "That's right, Warren. And you are also wearing a diaper forever." HiddenintheBasement: "You will eat baby food and play with baby toys. Why? Because you look like a baby." Slippy V: "You will be forced to watch children's shows not from Disney like Penny Crayon, BBC’s Land of the Tiger, Baby Einstein trilogy, Go Jetters, Franklin, Max and Ruby, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Barney, Teletubbies, Dora the Explorer, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Sid the Science Kid, Bear in the Big Blue House, PB&J Otter, Rolie Polie Olie, Little Einsteins, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Handy Manny, Special Agent Oso, Jake and the Neverland Pirates, Go Diego Go, Bubble Guppies, Shimmer and Shine, Blue's Clues, The Wonder Pets, Ni Hao Kai-Lan, Woolly and Tig, Abadas, Tommy Zoom, Step Inside, The Lingo Show, Melody, Old Jack's Boat, Our Family, My First, Alphablocks, Numberblocks, Teacup Travels, Tai Chi Chasers and others not made by Disney!" RobertCoatesAnimation: "Also, you will watch big kids shows like Doug, Rugrats, Ren and Stimpy, Rocko's Modern Life, All That, Hey Arnold, The Angry Beavers, CatDog, SpongeBob SquarePants, As Told By Ginger, Invader Zim, The Fairly Odd Parents, Jimmy Neutron, All Grown Up, Danny Phantom, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Dexter's Laboratory, Cow and Chicken, Johnny Bravo, I.M. Weasel, The Powerpuff Girls, Ed Edd n' Eddy, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Codename: Kids Next Door, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Camp Lazlo, Ben 10, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Littlest Pet Shop, DuckTales, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Timon and Pumbaa, Gargoyles, Jungle Cubs, The Mighty Ducks, The Legend of Tarzan, Pepper Ann, Recess, 101 Dalmatians: The Series, Nightmare Ned, Lilo and Stitch: The Series, House of Mouse, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, Kim Possible, The Buzz on Maggie, and more not from Disney!" louielouie95: "And you will be forced to play non-Disney video games like Ninjabread Man, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi: The Genie and the Amp, Zoo Tycoon, Backyard Baseball trilogy, Guitar Hero, Titan Quest, Minecraft, Warcraft, Solitaire, Rollercoaster Tycoon, SimCity, Sims, Spore, NTSF SD SUV, Grand Theft Auto, Angry Birds, Super Mario Bros., Super Mario 3D Land, New Super Mario Bros. 2, Sonic and the Black Knight, Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze, The Legend of Zelda, Just Dance 2 and more video games not from Disney." Alan: "Warren, now I will take you to Tanzania!" to: Warren and Alan are in the car driving to the airport Warren: "I don't want to go to Tanzania!" Alan: "You have to! It's for your darn good! Escape from Tanzania and you will be grounded for another Triple Tragedy!" takes Warren to the local airport, no conversation Person at the desk: "How may I help you?" Alan: "I would like a ticket for Warren for Tanzania, please." Person at the desk: "OK, here you go. Warren, enjoy!" enters the plane crying hours later V/O: "We will land in Tanzania shortly. Please remain seated during the landing." to: Warren at Tanzania Warren: "This is the worst day ever!" lion appears and starts chasing Warren Warren: "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Get away from me, you lion!"